


A Long Shot

by OpenPandorasBox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPandorasBox/pseuds/OpenPandorasBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's had enough seclusion in abandoned subway cars to last her a lifetime. How much trouble can two relatively new werewolves really get into on a Saturday night? Apparently, more than expected when their Alpha isn't exactly forthcoming about exactly how many different types of supernatural creatures wander around at night. She'd really only wanted to go out dancing. </p>
<p>Set after 2x08 so AU from that point onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Shot

"I'm bored," Erica declared from her lofty position high up on the roof of the abandoned subway car Derek currently called home. Her denim-clad legs dangled down, occasionally hitting the side of the car with a loud clang as her boots made contact. She used her sharp claws to etch random patterns on the metal roof as she casually observed the other two members of their little wolf pack taking turns spotting and lifting weights on the dirt floor below her.

"There's something new and different," Isaac muttered under his breath. His focus on Boyd as he attempted to bench press about twice what a normal human his size would have been capable of lifting, Isaac missed the middle finger Erica raised in his direction in response.

"I'm serious, you guys," Erica went on. She idly began to clean the metal shavings off her claws, narrowing her eyes as she held her hand out to make sure she'd gotten it all off. "You two may be perfectly happy to sit here on a Saturday night needlessly sculpting your muscles to perfection, but what am I supposed to do? Watching stopped being fun at about the same time as it started."

Isaac spared her a glance and shrugged. "You could always join us."

Erica wrinkled her nose at the thought, glaring down at Isaac as she responded, "I've never lifted a weight in my life and I'm certainly not going to start now that it's basically pointless."

"It's not pointless," Boyd tossed back, his voice strained as he completed another rep. "Just because you're about ten times stronger and faster than the average human doesn't mean you should neglect your body."

"Trust me, Boyd," Erica replied with a seductive smirk and quick shimmy off her butt along the roof. "My body is the last thing I'd ever neglect."

Rolling his eyes, Isaac grasped the bar as Boyd lifted it one last time and helped him set it back on its supports. Boyd sat up, shaking and stretching out his arms as he got up to remove a weight from each side of the power bar. Assuming Boyd's previous position on the bench, Isaac looked up to see Boyd mentally debating whether or not to remove another.

"Seriously, man?" Isaac asked, his voice incredulous. "You don't think I can handle it?"

Boyd raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want me to point out all the differences between your physique and mine?"

Isaac scowled. "Put the weight back on, Boyd."

Boyd's only response was to raise both eyebrows.

"If I can't lift it then I'm sure it will do your ego wonders to be the one to save me before my trembling arms collapse and the weight shatters my fragile chest."

"Twenty bucks."

"What?"

"Twenty bucks says I end up saving your ass from your own stupid ass self."

"Forty says I do ten more than you, jackass."

Boyd merely grinned, pushing the weights back on to each end of the bar before readying himself above Isaac. Isaac flexed both hands, grasped the bar in a firm grip, and began his first set at a steady pace.

"For a second there I thought I was about to witness a real testosterone showdown," Erica remarked. She'd jumped off the subway car and sauntered her way over to the bench press while the two boys had been busy measuring their manhoods. "Then I remembered that nothing interesting ever happens here and you two just proved me right."

Erica cocked her head to the side as she watched the muscles in Isaac's arms, mostly exposed under his short sleeve white tee, tense and release in rhythm with his hard breathing. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but television has taught me that you two should be taking advantage of this newfound strength and agility by cockily challenging other similarly buff young men to bloody and illegal cage fights."

"We'll get right on that," Boyd retorted. "I'll schedule something right after the next time the kanima kicks our asses. That way everyone else'll get a nice handicap."

"Or maybe," Isaac blew out a heavy breath as he pushed out a rep. "We'll even invite some of those hunters who're just creaming themselves-" Isaac paused to exhale as he completed another, "-for the chance to pump us full of wolf's bane bullets."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Erica cried. "Try and be more melodramatic, I dare you."

Boyd fixed her with a stern gaze. Erica widened her eyes at him and fought the urge to childishly stick out her tongue. If she wanted someone to admonish her for using profanities, she would've stayed home.

Isaac paused, arms outstretched and raised his head. "Illegal cage fights, Erica?"

Erica shrugged. "At least it'd be something to do."

Isaac shook his head before turning his attention back to the weights.

Erica flipped the hair that had fallen onto her face back over her shoulder and idly watched as Isaac resumed lifting at his previous pace. The corners of her mouth lifted upwards into a slow, devious smile. She had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. Boyd was frowning at her, but Erica merely spared him a wink before she sat down on the end of Isaac's bench, legs straddling either side to mirror Isaac's position, their knees close but not touching.

"So," Erica spoke slowly, drawing out the word. "You can't keep doing this forever. What's on the menu for the rest of the night?"

Boyd grunted and shrugged in response. Isaac ignored her.

"Isaac?" Erica placed one hand just above his knee. She felt the muscle in his thigh jerk in response. She ducked her head to hide the tiny smirk she couldn't quite control. She squeezed lightly to get his attention.

"What, Erica? What?" Isaac panted, annoyed at the distraction. He was fifteen reps away from meeting Boyd's total and twenty five away from making forty bucks. He really hoped Erica was in the mood to wait this one out yet doubted he was going to be that lucky. Gritting his teeth, he pointedly ignored the hand that was lightly wandering higher and higher up his thigh.

"I'm bored," she quietly repeated her earlier statement.

"So you've made a point of mentioning. What exactly do you want me to do about that?"

He could practically hear the huge grin that must have erupted across her face at his words. Isaac closed his eyes in frustration and silently cursed himself. Opening his eyes, he looked up to find Boyd fighting his own grin and obviously avoiding his gaze.

"Now that you've asked," Erica said as she moved her other hand up Isaac's other leg. She could practically hear him grinding his teeth together and bit back a smirk. "I can tell you that I've got the best plan for what to do tonight."

Isaac pointedly ignored her. His arms were shaking now and he couldn't quite figure out if it was from exertion or from the amount of concentration it was taking to focus his mind away from the fact that her fingers were now toying with the waistband of his jeans. He felt her shift her weight onto her hands, lifting herself closer to his line of sight when he refused to answer the sharp tug on his belt.

"Isaac?" Her long hair fell over her shoulders, the ends brushing against his stomach.

Ten more, Isaac said to himself. He only had ten more to go, but now she was balancing herself on only one of his thighs, freeing her other hand to play at the hem of his t-shirt, and his mind scattered. His stomach muscles clenched when her fingers brushed against his bare skin and he bit back a groan.

"Fuck," Isaac growled. "Fine. Erica. What?" He'd been reduced to single word sentences. Isaac wanted to slap himself in the face, although if her fingers kept dancing across his lower stomach for much longer, he'd soon be on the receiving end of a metal bar to the face.

At his response, Erica genuinely smiled; a wide, bright, full smile that made her eyes light up without the benefit of her werewolf abilities.

"I want to go dancing," she told him excitedly.

This time, Isaac let his groan escape. That was something he was not going to be agreeing to do and declared so quite emphatically. He felt Erica's short fingernails lightly scrape along the skin at the edge of his belt, heard her intake of breath before what he was sure would be another tirade to state in very colourful language how utterly bored she was, and just gave up.

With a quick nod, Isaac gestured to Boyd he was done. As soon as Boyd had lifted the bar away, Isaac let one arm fall over his face while the other caught Erica's wandering hand in a tight grip before he ended up embarrassing them all.

"Dancing?" Isaac asked hoping she'd change her mind.

"Dancing." Erica declared, her voice firm.

"I don't dance."

Erica cocked her head at him. "You do dance. I know this for a fact."

Isaac peered at her from under his arm with a raised eyebrow. "If that's what you consider dancing, then I find myself oddly intrigued at where this night could take us."

"Dancing," Erica said again, emphasising each syllable. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "We're going dancing."

Isaac moved his arm behind his head and looked up at Boyd.

"Dancing," Isaac repeated mockingly and earning himself a light slap to the stomach from Erica. Grunting more for effect than out of any real pain, Isaac grinned up at Boyd. "We're going dancing, Boyd. Come dance with us."

Boyd chuckled softly, but shook his head. "Nah, man. I've got a date."

"A date?" Erica asked incredulous.

"A date," Boyd confirmed.

"With a girl?" Erica asked again.

"As far as I've been able to tell," Boyd replied.

Isaac's grin widened, his blue eyes sparkling. "They grow up so fast."

Boyd returned the grin, white teeth in stark contrast to his dark skin. "Pay up, dad."

Isaac's face fell. "What?"

"You were three reps short and as per the terms of our agreement, I believe you owe me one date night fund."

Isaac blinked. Boyd continued to grin down at him. Erica watched them, a distinct spark of amusement in her eyes.

"Fine," Isaac growled as he lifted himself up to a seated position. "But I feel sorry for the girl being treated to a forty dollar date night in your company."

Boyd merely grinned wider. "Who's got a date and who's going dancing with Erica tonight?"

"Asshole," Erica muttered under her breath.

Isaac figured Boyd had a point and shrugged. Erica glared back at him, knocking her knees into his to emphasise her displeasure. Isaac rolled his eyes at her. He bent down to pull his wallet out of the jacket he'd carelessly discarded onto the floor earlier. He handed two twenties back to Boyd and watched in shock as Boyd reached across him and handed one over to Erica.

"Seriously?" Isaac exclaimed, glancing between the two of them.

"Seriously," Erica smugly replied at the same time Boyd shrugged, "Fair's fair, man."

Isaac shook his head in disbelief.

"Aw, come on." Erica patted his thigh and smiled at him, her eyes bright with laughter. She leaned in to him as she spoke, "I'll buy you a drink." Erica wrinkled her nose and leaned back. "But only if you shower first."

Isaac thanked her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He may not have appreciated being ganged up on, but he wasn't going to fight it. And even he could admit that he was in definite need of a shower. Pushing himself off the bench, he'd walked past Erica and halfway down the abandoned station when he decided he really did want to fight it just a little bit.

"Erica," Isaac called out.

Erica turned around and ended up with a face full of the t-shirt Isaac had been wearing only moments ago. Yanking it off her face, she whipped it back towards a laughing Isaac, but he'd already disappeared around the corner.

"That's disgusting, you jerk," Erica yelled after him.

The only response was Isaac's loudly echoing laughter and the chuckles horribly disguised as a coughing fit coming from Boyd behind her.


End file.
